A Secret Too Huge to Keep
by Frito the Great
Summary: Um.. rated R because there will be cursing.. Yay, Frito's back! Okay, so I wrote this a long time ago... that doesn't matter! This is the first chapter... Summary: Ginny has a crush, and it's taking over her life... will she tell? FINISHED!
1. Creepy Creevey

Author's Note: This is my first female/female story on the site. I hope you all enjoy. Whoops. I've been writing this for about two months, and I've been too lazy to put in on the site… sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Unfortunately, they belong to J.K. Rowling, who is making billions off of them. Let's kill her, shall we?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny's P*O*V  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch, a book open on her lap, but not really reading it. Her best friend, Hermione Granger, was sitting in the armchair across from her, going through "Hogwarts, a History" for the forty billionth time in her life. Ginny couldn't help but glance up from the book, looking at her best friend's legs that were crossed under her skirt. She had taken off her robe, due to the intense heat in the room. *God, she has great legs. She really shouldn't wear that... If she knew I liked her, I know she wouldn't… I mean, she knows I'm bisexual, hopefully she doesn't think I like her…*  
  
Ginny looked up at Hermione's face, immediately noticing that she was staring back at her.   
  
"Is there something wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking into her eyes.   
  
Ginny just shook her head, looking back at her book, quickly. Hermione stared at her for a while longer, before looking at her book, too. A few minutes later, Hermione noticed how the noise had gotten a lot louder in the past five minutes, since Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean had entered the common room.   
  
"It's really loud in here. Do you want to go up to your dorm?" Hermione asked Ginny, who nodded, glancing around the room. They both gather up their books and walk up the stairs. They entered the dorm, which was empty. They sat down on Ginny's bed. "Screw work. We're not really don't have any anyway."   
  
Ginny grins. "Yeah, okay." Ginny opens a drawer, putting the books in.   
  
The two girls talk for a little while, laughing and joking. Halfway into the conversation, one of Ginny's classmates walk in, telling her that Ron wanted to talk to her. She left, a bit hesitantly, telling Hermione that she'd be back in a few minutes.   
  
She held true to her word, returning in only sixty seconds. "I'm sorry, I know you're going out with the jerk, but I HATE MY BROTHER! He's mad at Colin, you know, since he asked me out today. Ron really needs to grow up. I mean, think about how stupid it would be if I was pissed off at everyone HE went out with!"  
  
"Did you say yes?" She says, not mentioning half of the stuff I'd said. I sit down beside her.  
  
"No. I just don't like him like that. It wouldn't be fair to him. Not when I already like someone else." She jumps.  
  
"Ooh, who do you like? Tell me, Ginny! Please? You know you can, I'm not going to tell anyone." She grins, leaning forward, sitting Indian-style.  
  
"No, I… not now. I'll tell you, just not yet, okay?"   
  
She frowns. "Ginny, you know you can tell me anything, right?"   
  
I nod, blushing like mad. "Yeah, Hermione, of course I do. I mean, you're my best friend. And the same goes for me."   
  
"Of course, of course. But I'll make you tell me who it is eventually, Ginny Weasley." We both grin.  
  
"Yeah, I know you will. You're impossible to hide anything from." Gods, she's so beautiful. I wish I could tell her… but it would kill our friendship horribly.  
  
Author's Note: Please review. That would make me very happy. Chapter two should be up soon. But I won't make any promises. School interferes with everything. 


	2. Almighty Potter and the MiniWeasel

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'd love to own Ginny… Grr… Oh ja. Her and Amy Lee. Oh, lost in my own fantasy. Aww, man, I feel like a pedophile. I mean, Ginny's, what… four or five years younger than me? Okay, not that much, but she's so young looking! I can't wait until I see what she looks like in a few years. There. Grr. Anyway…. Um, in this story, Sirius is not dead, though he may not come in until later chapters, and also, Harry is a prefect! HE IS! Anyway, off I go.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, I wait for Hermione to get dressed , as she tries on numerous outfits, and finally puts on her robe.  
  
"Take long enough? I mean, honestly, what's it matter what you're wearing? You're going to be wearing a robe over it." I say, smiling.  
  
"Well, at some parts of the day I may not be wearing my robe…" She says, grinning. I scream, as we head down the stairs to the common room, where Ron and Harry are waiting for us. *Not that I care, anyway… seeing you change made my day…*  
  
"AH!! Too much information, Hermione! Disgusting!" Harry looks at me.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny." He says, smiling.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," I say, in a rather bored voice, getting me a nudge from Hermione, who was holding hands with Ron. I glare at her, and turn back to Harry, as we exit the portrait hole.  
  
When we get to the Great Hall, Harry pulls me aside, telling the others he needed to talk to me. Hermione winked at me, and I just glared at her, shooing her into the Hall.  
  
He looks down at his feet, kicking the ground with the toe of his right foot. I notice the scruffiness of the sneakers, old and tattered.  
  
"Um… Ginny… I don't know if you still do, but… I've liked you for a while, and… Well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
  
He was blushing horribly, and I smiled at him, leading his face to look at me.  
  
"Harry, I'm very flattered that you like me… A year ago I would have begged for this. But… what happened to you liking Cho? I mean… I thought you guys were starting to get along again the end of last year?"  
  
"Oh… yeah, well, we still talk, a little, and I suppose we're friends, but we realized that's all we really were. And this summer, when staying at the Burrow, I realized I liked you… It pissed Ron off greatly when I told him, but he's resigned to the fact now."  
  
"I… Harry, I… Um… Okay. Sure. I'll go with you…" I blush, smiling, and looking at my own feet.  
  
We both grin, and walk into the Great Hall together, and sit down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiles at me, and Ron smiles at Harry. Obviously, they both knew about this already.  
  
I stared at my plate, thinking. *Why did you say yes? You still like Harry, a little, yeah, because your crushes don't die too easily, but… don't you think you're betraying Hermione a bit?*  
  
*Shut up, thoughts. You're driving me mad. I do like him. And maybe I'll grow to like him as much as I used to, and more than Hermione.*  
  
*I wonder if he knows I'm bisexual? I think I told him, but I can't remember. Was that a dream?*  
  
*Ooh, tomorrow's Saturday! I wonder what you'll do together?*  
  
After I finish eating, I leave with Hermione for Arithmancy, and as soon as we're out of the Great Hall, she jumps on me, hugging me. I grin, and yell, "Get off, Hermione!"   
  
"I'm so happy for you! I bet you never did expect Harry to like you, huh?" She says, still holding my hand.  
  
"Um… No, not really." I say, glancing around to see who noticed.  
  
"Well? Did you like him?"   
  
I nod, deciding that this would only help, to say yes.  
  
"I could have guessed that! What is so wrong with liking Harry?! Everyone knew you had before! We just thought you didn't anymore!"  
  
Hermione, you cannot tell me that you like having people know who you have a crush on." I say, looking at her.  
  
"Well, yeah, you're right. Who does? Still. You could have told me."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I guess." We get to the classroom, and sit down next to each other.  
  
An hour later, coming out of the class, we head to Care of Magical Creatures, with Harry and Ron. Harry and I hold hands, and, of course, so do Ron and Hermione.  
  
The school combined the classes because the new wave of first years had had so many students. So the fifth and sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were together.  
  
The group of us sat on the ground, in a small circle, pretending to be listening to Hagrid, who was going on and on about some scary animal. Ron was holding Hermione in his arms, who was trying to take notes. Harry and I just held hands, talking a little with Ron.  
  
Finally, the bell rang, ending classes for the day, since it was a Friday. We all started walking up, the other students heading to lunch. Draco Malfoy and his crew were walking beside us.  
  
"Oh, how cute!" He said, sneering, "Mini-Weasel and Almighty Potter have finally gotten together. Hey, Mini-Weasel, I heard you liked girls, too. What's next? Mini-Weasel and the Mudblood?"  
  
He and his pals laughed hysterically, and went in through the large oak doors. My ears and face turned a dark shade of red, and Harry yelled for Malfoy to fuck off. Then came Ron's reaction.  
  
"What? Ginny?" He said, looking at me.  
  
My blush remained.  
  
"Er… why don't we go sit by the lake and talk?" Hermione said, turning around.  
  
Once we were there, and sitting, Harry and Ron just sat there, looking at me. Hermione and Harry were both holding my hands to give me support.  
  
*Ginny, Ginny, what are you going to say?*  
  
I clear my throat, then say, "Um… Ron, Harry, as you just heard… well, the only that I can think to say is that I'm bisexual."  
  
Ron stared out at the lake for a few seconds, then asked, "When did you realize this?"   
  
"I guess I just really decided it over the summer. Though I've been thinking about it for a few years."  
  
"A FEW YEARS? Why didn't you come talk to me about it?"   
  
"I dunno, Ron. I guess it was just easier to think about by myself."  
  
Harry spoke for the first time since we got here. He grinned.  
  
"So, are there any girls you like? Or have liked?"  
  
My blush returns, deeper than ever before.  
  
"Um… no."  
  
"Oh, come on. You can tell us!" He said, and Hermione, also smiling, nodded.  
  
However, Ron, glaring at Harry, said: "I don't want to know WHO my sister has the hots for, DROP IT!"   
  
Hermione and Harry frowned, but nodded. "FINE!" Hermione said, punching Ron in the arm, who let out a loud "OW!".  
  
I moved closer to Harry, and whispered in his ear: "I'll tell you later."  
  
After a while, we got up, and headed back into the castle.  
  
Ron and Hermione left for Hermione's prefect dormitory, and Harry and I headed off to his. We sat down on this couch, holding hands. "So? Who?"  
  
"Okay. I really don't want to tell you, but… as my new boyfriend," we both grin, "you have a right to know."  
  
I paused, looking at him.  
  
I let out a breath, and said, "It's Hermione. I've liked her for three years." He raised his eyebrows. "And Parvati. But not as much as Hermione. Hermione doesn't know, and I don't think I want her to. It'll ruin our friendship. I just know it."  
  
"I don't think that's fair. You and Hermione are best friends. Have been for years. I doubt she'd leave you just for that."  
  
I sighed. "You're right. But still. I'm just too scared. Wait… don't get me wrong, Harry. I like you too! Just as much as Hermione!"   
  
"I know." He says, and gives me a hug. "You know that Parvati's bisexual, too, don't you?" He asks, with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We share a dormitory, and we talk a lot."  
  
He grins. "And it would not be a bad sight to see you two going at it, either."  
  
I grin, and close my eyes, enjoying the mental image just as much as him.   
  
I open them. "Maybe for a Christmas gift, you naughty little boy." 


	3. Maybe after Christmas

Chapter 3  
  
A month later, Harry and I were laying in his bed, in his dorm. I wake up, to see Harry staring at me. When I opened my eyes, he smiled.  
  
"Morning," He said. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I not? I was exhausted."  
  
"Have any interesting dreams?"   
  
I blushed, and closed my eyes. "You heard me?"   
  
He nodded. "It's okay, it's fine." He said, rubbing my shoulder. "You can't control your dreams. Do you still like her?"   
  
Tears come to my eyes, and I nod.  
  
"Ginny, it's okay."  
  
"No, it's not. It's not fair to you. I really like you, Harry, but I like Hermione just as much. It's just not fair."  
  
"Stop! Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Fine. But that can't stop me feeling bad about it."   
  
"Are you going to tell her about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I kinda want to. But with her break up with Ron last month…"  
  
"She's okay, now. She and Dean are happy together. You could do it over Christmas, while she stays with you." He raised his left hand to stroke my cheek.  
  
"I'll think about it, okay?" I look around. "What time is it?"   
  
"Ten-thirty." He said.  
  
"Shouldn't we go hang in the Common Room? I daresay the others would like to see us once this weekend."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, fine," he said, grinning.   
  
We got up, changing, and walked out of the dorm, into the common room. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati were all sitting close to the fire. Ron was in between Lavender and Parvati, the two seemingly flirting with him. Dean was holding Hermione in his lap, both staring into the fire, smiling. I couldn't help but feel a cold stab of jealousy, looking at them. Harry squeezed my hand, and we made our way over to them. I squeezed Lavender and Parvati's shoulders as we sat down, in between Hermione and Dean, and Ron, Parvati, and Lavender. Ron look at each of us four's faces, and we were all grinning, staring at each other.  
  
"What? What'd I miss?"  
  
Lavender spoke first.  
  
"Oh, nothing. The four of us just had a mad hot foursome last week."  
  
Ron had a look of disgust on his face, as he stood up.   
  
"I'm going to hang out with Seamus and Neville." He said, leaving.  
  
Hermione and Dean turned around.  
  
"So who filmed it?" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Unfortunately, nobody. But it's stuck in our memories." Harry said, grinning. "We'd be happy to let you guys join us next time."  
  
"Hey, as long as we can watch." Lavender said.  
  
"And make out with Ginny." Parvati said, winking.  
  
"You can do that anytime, girls." I said.   
  
"We'll think about it, right, Dean?" Hermione said.  
  
"Definitely. See you two girls going at it, and I get to shag Harry, all in one night? Hell, how about right now?" Dean said, rather loudly, grinning.  
  
A few second years turned around, confused.  
  
"How about after Christmas, huh?" Hermione said, and Harry and I exchanged a look.  
  
*I'd kill for that… I can't believe she agreed…*  
  
"Hermione, do you have something to tell us?" Lavender asked, reading my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, so, I'm bisexual."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Harry said. "Obviously, though, as I just asked Dean if he'd like to shag."  
  
"Just a whole group of bisexuals, aren't we?" Parvati said, to which we all nodded and laughed. "Ginny, can I speak to you alone for a second?" She asks, turning to me. I nod, and get up.  
  
"Don't fret, we're just going upstairs for a quick snogging session." I said, to which the rest replied, "Oh, okay."  
  
When we got to our dorm, she began kissing me, leading me over to a bed, though I wasn't sure which one. When we finally came up for air, I said, "Wow. I was just kidding. But all right, if you insist."  
  
She looked me right in the eyes. "Do you like Hermione?"   
  
I stare back at her, stunned. "How..?"  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her. That says enough."  
  
"To be fair, I like you too. And Harry, of course."  
  
"Okay." She leans down, kisses me again, and our tongues seem to do a dance, fighting for dominance. Finally, she wins, and I let her tongue explore my mouth.   
  
*Wow, she is an awesome kisser.* I think.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of this, we go back downstairs. 


	4. Ooh, what a happy ending

Chapter 4  
  
*Christmas Break. Oh my Zeus… am I going to tell her? Oh man…*  
  
Harry and I hold hands while getting on the train, accompanied by Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, Dean, Ron, Seamus, and Neville.  
  
"I think Ron's got a crush on Seamus." I say, whispering to Harry. "I mean, he is bi."  
  
"Actually, I think he's gay. He's kinda been hinting at it lately."   
  
I shrug, watching Ron and Seamus push each other playfully, their eyes gleaming.  
  
"Seamus is gay, isn't he?" I ask, turning again to Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Came out last year."  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the compartment doorway.   
  
"Yeah, Gryffindor's full of queers and halfies, isn't it?" He said, sneering.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, Draco. Better watch out, you're rather hot. I may just jump on you one of these days." By now, we were sitting in our own seats, and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle left, a disgusted look on their faces. I was cracking up.   
  
"That was classic! And not at all a bad mental image." I kiss him, grinning.  
  
---------------  
  
A couple hours later, after changing clothes, we feel the train stop.   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I got off, and met my parents, who already had our luggage. We were all hugged by Mom, who was so happy to see us.  
  
"Ooh, I'm just so happy you all came home for Christmas." She noticed that Harry and I were holding hands. "Oh, you're kidding! That is so cute! My Ginny and Harry? And Hermione and Ron? This is perfect!"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Um… actually, Ron and I broke up… two months ago." Mom's face fell, but her smile returned quickly.  
  
"Well, that's okay, dear. If you're not meant to be, you're not meant to be."  
  
We got in the car, then, and made it to the Burrow in a half an hour. Hermione and I took our bags up to my room. After we'd unpacked, we laid back, on my bed.  
  
"I'm glad it's break. Aren't you?" She says, turning to me.  
  
I nod. "I'm exhausted. The work was really tiring me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure the WORK is tiring you. I bet you and HARRY are tiring each other." She winks at me, grinning.  
  
I grin back.  
  
"Between him and Parvati, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, Parvati's definitely been with you a lot, hasn't she?" Hermione said, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Yeah. I feel bad, though. I don't like her that much, anymore. I mean, I care for her, but I like other people more. Tons more. It's not fair to her. And not really to Harry, either. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still like Harry a lot, might even love him, but I don't think I love him enough to spend the rst of my life with him."  
  
Hermione nodded, no longer grinning, instead, looking rather grim.  
  
"Who else do you like?" She asked, staring into my eyes. I blush, deeply, and turn away.  
  
"Well… for a long time, I've wanted to tell you… Oh gods… Hermione, it's you, okay?" I say this, tears come to my eyes, and I stare at the wall opposite. I feel her take my hands in her own.   
  
"Ginny, Ginny. Stop, don't cry. I… I like you too. I have for a long time. Since last summer, actually."  
  
I look up.  
  
"What? Even when you were going out with Ron?"  
  
She nods, smiling.  
  
"I felt so horrible. I thought… 'This is my boyfriend's sister. His STRAIGHT sister. She's so beautiful… and she'll never like me.' I was so hopeful, for what felt like years…" Tears come to her eyes, as well. "And… you like me."  
  
I leaned forward, then, this newly-found bravery surfacing in me, and I kiss her, so softly, on the lips. I feel her kissing back, and fireworks burst inside, you can hear them, hearing the birds, all of that stuff that you read about, or see in Muggle films. *Unbelievable,* I think, as we sink back onto the pillows.  
  
--THEND!!  
  
[ Are you happy with how it ended? I know that you're not. You'll be like.. "THAT'S IT??" And you'll want to kill me, but I decided that this was a good place to end it, and I've got too many other projects I'm working on to continue this one. You all know that I love you dearly, thanks for all the reviews, and the ones to come, I hope you enjoyed it, and goodbye! *Frito the Great* ] 


End file.
